marios_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rinkashinkasan
Were you looking for Rinka's roles in various AUs, or possibly her past/current girlfriend? Rinkashinkasan is an unknown spirit who spent over a thousand years living inside of a mirror. She was Raina's girlfriend before her death. Rinka spent a few hundred years tormenting multiple Selenes before moving on and wandering the universe with her current girlfriend Athena. Appearance Rinka is very tall and slender, with her body shape being very angular. Half of her body is white, and half of her body is black, similar to the Super Paper Mario character Dimentio. She has thick, wavy hair that reaches all the way to her waist. Her left eye and the left half of her mouth are black, her right eye and the right half of her mouth are white, and she has two markings on her face by her eyes, which look similar to eyelashes. In her human form in the Gem AU and human drawings, Rinka (known in the Human AU as Cheiko Nishioka) is a tall, slender dark-skinned woman with vitiligo, causing her to have some patches of lighter skin all over her body. She has brown eyes and thick, long black hair that reaches to her waist. Personality Due to how she has been treated by others in the past, Rinka is very cold and stern. She has a very strict viewpoint on life and judges people based on their morals. She isn't quick to trust people and is often suspicious of others, and often tries not to get attached to others as she is afraid of losing them. When Rinka is mourning she doesn't show it as she doesn't want to be questioned about it, and instead bottles up her feelings. Rinka is very afraid to open up to others after being rejected by so many people, and as a result she isolates herself and becomes very lonely. She's not as desperate as Athena but she also longs for someone to understand her just like the dream demon. As a result of her rejection she is very quick to be angered and can lash out at others if they intimidate her. When she's with Raina or Athena, Rinka is much more comfortable and thus shows more of her personality. Like Athena, she is playful and mischievous and likes messing with those she cares about in a harmless way. She is always curious about her surroundings but never shows it because she is afraid to ask others about it, as she thinks it would make her seem childish. Backstory Rinka was born billions of years ago on an unknown planet, born from her mirror. When she was born, she mimicked the first thing she saw. The environment around her was completely barren, with no life living on the planet whatsoever. Because of this, she stayed inside of her mirror as she had no reason to leave. Eventually her homeplanet was invaded and the mirror was sold off and became part of the intergalactic black market. The entire time this occured, no one knew RInka was living inside of the mirror. Relationships Selene Latimere II Raina Nightingale Athena Selene Latimere VII Selene Latimere X Category:Original Characters